


A la gloire de Rome

by sherhanks



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherhanks/pseuds/sherhanks
Summary: Capito et Sallustius passent du bon temps.
Relationships: Sallustius/Capito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A la gloire de Rome

“Mais t’es vraiment con ma parole, dit Capito en s’enfilant un autre bout de pain et en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Mais j’ai pas vu qu’il était pourri moi le fromage c’est bon, lui rétorqua son ami Sallustius en se levant pour aller jeter le met périmé, aussi toi si tu l’avais mieux rangé hein…”

Sallustius traîna des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine pour y déposer le fromage.

En revenant dans la pièce principale, il n'eut pas eu le temps de dire un mot que Capito le plaqua violemment contre une colonne. La main de plus grand sur son torse, le sénateur se sentit faiblir, il savait comment Capito fonctionnait et il se prêtait très volontiers à son jeu. 

Capito le fixait, ses yeux sombres enfoncés dans les siens. Lentement mais fermement, il sentait la main de son assistant remonter le long de son torse pour venir se poser sur sa gorge. La fraîcheur de sa paume fit frétiller le sénateur. De plus en plus, il sentait la main de Capito se resserrer autour de son cou, lui coupant toute circulation de sang.

“Plus fort ?” lui chuchota ce dernier en lui mordillant l’oreille, Sallustius acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête et sentit son pouls s'accélérer dans son cou sous la pression de l’autre.

Le regard de Capito se porta alors sur les lèvres de son supérieur, il desserra son emprise sur sa gorge pour mieux lui saisir la tête et l’embrassa fougueusement. Leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se détacher, leurs langues fusionnaient comme s’ils avaient attendus ça depuis des années. Leurs baisers avaient un goût métallique, les lèvres de Sallustius laissaient échapper quelques gouttelettes de sang sous les mordillements de Capito. 

A bout de souffle, leurs bouches finirent par se détacher et Sallustius tomba à genoux pour reprendre son souffle. A présent à la hauteur de l’entrejambe de l’autre, il releva la tête, une étincelle coquine dans les yeux :

“Je peux ?” lui demanda-t-il presque suppliant en faisant remonter doucement ses mains le long des jambes de Capito. Arrivé à destination, il commença à titiller insolemment le bout de la verge de son ami, qu’il sentait gonfler sous ses mains. 

“Ne joues pas à ça ou tu vas avoir des ennuis”, lui lança le plus grand. Sous ces mots, Sallustius se contenta de satisfaire ses envies et fut comblé en entendant les râles de plaisir de son partenaire. Puis soudainement Sallustius s'arrêta, laissant l’autre, frustré de ne pas avoir atteint le point d’orgue. 

“Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? lui dit Capito en le saisissant à nouveau par le cou pour le remonter à sa hauteur. Très bien on va jouer.” Il tourna Sallustius face à la colonne, à présent le seul endroit où ce dernier pouvait se raccrocher, succombant sous les coups de reins de son partenaire.

Les cris de plaisir du sénateur étaient étouffés dans la main de Capito qui lui couvrait la bouche, mais le plus grand sentait le souffle chaud du plus vieux contre sa paume.

Les mouvements de reins de Capito étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds également, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à Sallustius. Dans un ultime va et vient, il se baissa dans le dos du plus vieux et vint lui susurrer à l’oreille : 

“Salope.”

Il se retira, enleva sa toge et déshabilla de même son supérieur. Il le poussa ensuite sur le lit. Ils étaient à présent face à face, l’un sur l’autre, seuls dans cette grande maison. 

“S’il te plaît Capito. Le supplia le plus vieux la respiration haletante. Encore.” 

Le plus grand enroula à nouveau ses mains autour du cou encore rouge de Sallustius et reprit ses mouvements de plus belle, observant, d’un air satisfait, le corps du plus vieux trembler sous ses coups de reins. 

Les vas et vient de Capito s'intensifiant, Sallustius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de d’agripper au dos de ce dernier, manqua presque de la griffer jusqu’au sang. Les gémissements du sénateur se faisaient de plus en plus forts, Capito enfonça alors ses doigts dans la bouche du vieux pour le faire taire.

Capito sentit alors l’orgasme monter et ordonna à l’autre : 

“A genoux.” 

Sallustius s'exécuta, sachant ce qui allait arrivé. Il était présent agenouiller devant le plus grand, les yeux fermés, attendant impatiemment.

Capito regarda, satisfait, le visage du plus vieux à présent couvert de ses fluides. 

"Ça au moins, t’es sûr que c’est pas du fromage pourri hein.

\- Et ça a meilleur goût.” lui répondit l’autre en laissant échapper un rire.

Il se releva, embrassa le torse encore suant du plus grand et lui lança :

“Allez viens te laver maintenant, parce que c’est toi qui sent le fromage pourri.” 


End file.
